se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eduardo Duhalde/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| Reunión del ex presidente Jimmy Carter con Eduardo Duhalde en compañía de su esposa, la señora Hilda Chiche Duhalde. DiFilm América Central México * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Vicente Fox.jpg| Los presidentes Jorge Batlle, Luis González Macchi, Eduardo Duhalde y Vicente Fox, ayer, en Olivos. Foto: Fernando Massobrio Caribe Cuba * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Fidel Castro.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde junto a Fidel en una ceremonia en Buenos Aires./AP América del Sur Argentina * Ver Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| Duhalde se reunió con Alfonsín. MIÉRCOLES 07 DE AGOSTO DE 2002. La Nación Carlos Menem - Eduardo Duhalde.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde junto a Carlos Sául Menem. El Intransigente. Eduardo Duhalde - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde, ramón Puerta y Fernando de la Rúa en la embajada argentina en Madrid. Clarin Eduardo Duhalde - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| EMOCIONADO. Así se lo vio a Néstor durante su asunción (Archivo). Agencia Télam Eduardo Duhalde - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Macri y Duhalde hablan cada tanto. “La última vez fue por lo del campo”, cuentan sus allegados. Imagen: DyN Bolivia * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Sin imagen.jpg| Gonzalo Sanchez de Losada (L), President. ED Brasil * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, y el presidente de Argentina, Eduardo Duhalde. AP Eduardo Duhalde - Lula da Silva.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde se encontró con Lula en Davos / NA Chile * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde se reune con el Presidente de Chile Eduardo Frei y empresarios - DiFilm (1996) Eduardo Duhalde - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Lagos y Duhalde ponen fin a doble tributación. mercuriovalpo Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Eduardo Duhalde.jpg| 7 Septiembre 2006 - XI Meeting Internacional LIDE - Ex-Pdte.César Gaviria (Colombia), Fernando Henrique Cardoso (Brasil) y Eduardo Duhalde (Argentina). Llao Llao Hotel & Resort, Golf - Spa - Bariloche - ha guardado en Visitas Ilustres Álvaro Uribe - Eduardo Duhalde.jpg| DUHALDE Y EL COLOMBIANO ALVARO URIBE, EL VIERNES EN BOGOTÁ. La razón Ecuador * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| Argentine President Eduardo Duhalde (R) welcomes Ecuadorean President-elect, Lucio Gutierrez, during a visit to the Olivos residence on the outskirts of Buenos Aires, December 12, 2002. Gutierrez, a left-leaning former coup leader who won his country's elections in November, is on a tour of several Latin American countries before taking office in January. REUTERS/Marcos Haupa Paraguay * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde celebró su cumpleaños en la casa de Wasmosy, ex presidente de Paraguay. Foto: Diario26 Luis Ángel González Macchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde with Presidents of Mercosur (Argentina,Brazil,Paraguay and Uruguay), Bolivia and Chile at the Olivos Residence in Buenos Aires, Argentina on February 18, 2002. Rafael Wollmann Eduardo Duhalde - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Nicanor Duarte Frutos (c) con el presidente argentino Eduardo Duhalde a la salida ayer de la residencia oficial de Olivos. Aparecen, a la izquierda, el senador argentino Ramón Puerta y, a la derecha, José Alberto Alderete. / ABC Color Fernando Lugo - Sin imagen.jpg| 19 DE MARZO DE 2010 07:19 . EX PRESIDENTE ARGENTINO EDUARDO DUHALDE SE REUNE ESTA TARDE CON EL PRESIDENTE FERNANDO LUGO. abc.com.py Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Eduardo Duhalde.jpg| El líder de Mercosur Eduardo Duhalde, el presidente de Perú, Alejandro Toledo y el presidente de Argentina, Eduardo Duhalde. AP Uruguay * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| Mesa redonda con los expresidentes @VicenteFoxQue, Eduardo Duhalde y Luis Alberto Lacalle hoy en #AlmagroUCJC para clausurar #SimCigmap17. @universidadcjc Eduardo Duhalde - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Conferencia de prensa brindada por Julio Maria Sanguinetti, ex presidente de Uruguay, junto con el ex presidente Eduardo Duhalde, presidente honorario del Movimiento Productivo Argentino, y el Diputado Nacional, Carlos Brown, presidente del MPA. Movimiento Productivo Argentino. Eduardo Duhalde - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Jorge Batlle y Eduardo Duhalde. AP Tabaré Vázquez - Sin imagen.jpg| Vázquez se reunió con Eduardo Duhalde Abril 11, 2011 19:02 elobservador.com.uy Venezuela * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Hugo Chávez.jpg| EL 1 de enero de 2003, junto al entonces presidente argentino, Eduardo Duhalde, durante la asunción de Lula da Silva en Brasil. Foto: Archivo La Nación Fuentes Categoría:Eduardo Duhalde